narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Natsumi Date
| previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | family = Unknown Deceased Mother, Unknown Deceased Father | rank = Seieibushi (Elite Samurai) | classification = | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Hiroigui | tota = | beast = | hiden = | nature = Lightning Release | jutsu = | weapons = }} is a mercenary for hire around the shinobi world. At one point in time, Natsumi was a trusted samurai for the feudal lord of the Land of Iron. However, her reputation collapsed when they found the same poisons she breathes in the daimyō's system. Suspected for his murder, she was imprisoned, awaiting a proper trial until a chance of escape exposed itself. Frightened, Natsumi abandoned the snowy north for the sandy dunes in the southern nations, resulting in her title as a being revoked and a hefty bounty forced upon her head. Without funds, Natsumi fell into a state of thievery, and trickery to acquire her basic needs. However, her former life as an elite samurai spoiled her; possessing enough simply wasn't enough to satisfy the hungers of her former life. Inevitably, she abandoned the former codes of honor she was bound to in pursuit of money, becoming a mercenary samurai to anyone capable of paying her price. Following the Black Zetsu's domination across the world, Natsumi serves as a spy for the Zetsu forces in exchange for vast supplies of wealth. Appearance Despite her various attempts to forget her upbringing, Natsumi is constantly reminded whenever she stares into a mirror. Her form is sleek and lithe, carrying very little, if any, bodily fat. Her eyes are calm and cold, indifferent to any of those who lay their own upon her, masked by the dark shades that symbolically shield her from the truths of the world. These codes have been etched into her for decades, and although she has consciously rejected them, her body has been molded to become the perfect warrior. During her time as a samurai, her bright, pink hair was shoulder-length, preventing her opponents from using its length to their benefit, and her breast and bosom were shielded by her clothes. As she rose among the ranks of a samurai, ultimately become one of an elite status, Natsumi's complacency gradually molded her. She became less strict with her comrades, and by extension herself. Over the years, since her skills were polished, she allowed her hair to grow longer, thicker, and more decorative: two frames on both sides of her face. In her earlier years, Natsumi was known for her desire to wear the appropriate armor. For her, it symbolized that she was held on equal footing with the men samurai around her, especially considering a majority of the Land of Iron's military might consisted of very few women. When she progressed and gained a name for herself, she abandoned this armor in favor for a suit that allowed her to stand out among her comrades. Prior to working for the daimyo, she wore a maroon suit, with a white blouse underneath, completed by brown shoes. Soon after the daimyo employed her to guard him directly, Natsumi's attire changed. Rather than the conservative suit that showered every part of her body, she donned a purple shirt decorated by golden motifs with a large neckline revealing the size of her breast, and a beaded necklace. Long purple pants, with purple high-heel shoes complete the lower portion of the outfit. Accompanying this outfit is a white coat, imbued with golden lining and buttons. Because the sleeves are much longer than her arms, and Natsumi typically wears it draped over her shoulders. Though she was certainly chosen for her skill as a samurai, Natsumi's appearance was one that initially drew the feudal lord to selecting her. In the presence of government officials, people are either charmed, intimidated, or both. Most cases require these officials to be particularly admirable and approachable. Demonstrating charisma, being particularly talented in all walks of life, and being desirable are among the few things that government officials are taught. The most successful officials are not the ones who solely possess the skills necessary, but are often the ones who are physically desirable. For Natsumi, being attractive is what ultimately assisted her career. When loyalties were questioned, she could pose as an ambassador without raising suspicions of her samurai background, especially in the lower nations which were predominantly shinobi based. She possesses several qualities that people consider attractive. Her skin is as soft and flawless as that of a newborn baby imbued with a slight tan. Despite her other defining qualities, what most people are instantly drawn to is her womanly figure. Her waist is thin, but her her hips are wide, and her breast are noticeably larger than that of the average woman. Although they are, they do not droop as some of the larger ones do; they remain propped up perfectly. As a warrior first, and a model second, Natsumi understood that makeup emits a scent detectable by others. However, she is still a woman, and she enjoys the eyes of men, just a man enjoys the accompany of a woman. To compromise with her duties as a samurai, and a woman, Natsumi refuses to don mascara, but actively wears a shade of red lipstick. From this, it's obvious that Natsumi's appearance is gravely affected by her background. Though, all of her habits aren't necessarily good. Hardened by war, and conflict, Natsumi has means of coping with the painful memories of the past. Almost constantly, she is seen smoking a cigarette, regardless of the situation. Image Gallery Natsumi Date Gallery Picture One.png Natsumi Date Gallery Picture Two.png Natsumi Date Gallery Picture Three Natsumi Date Gallery Picture Four.jpg Natsumi Date Gallery Picture Five.png Natsumi Date Gallery Picture Six.jpg Personality Born into a situation where violence, destruction, rape, and possibly every other sin imaginable occurred just a few paces away from her home, Natsumi has come to know the evil nature of humans being, and solely that. Robbed of her parents, purity, belongings, and a foreseeable future forced Natsumi to mature at a pace recognized as mentally unhealthy. With several other war-orphaned children, Natsumi was placed into an orphanage where food, attention, clothes, and compassion were scarce, forcing her to rely on violence to attain every bit of those things that she could attain. If she refused to offer herself to satisfy the men supplying her with the food the orphanage required, they would physically abuse her, kill her friends, or simply take the nutrition back. In this environment, Natsumi had easily come to accept death as natural, and as a child she had grown an resistance to it over time. However, each event that she was subject too left deep scars in her psyche that were only reopened every time she opened her eyes, because then it simply happened again. She alienated herself from the other children, orphanage workers, and a variety of other people out of fear of being harmed again; a fear that in that day and age was a likely possibility. Even years after she escaped the evil that lingered over her, Natsumi was a prodigy, and because of this she was never truly understood. For such reason, Natsumi grew up extremely introverted, in which she never gained the social skills needed to form relationships quite easily. Because of this, Natsumi developed the necessity to function entirely on her own. Self-independence, instead of being a defining trait, became an instinct to her. As an independent woman, Natsumi rarely ever ask for help of any sort, but she is not afraid of asking others for information to better herself. Determined and assertiveness is second nature to her as she believes that to improve herself and advance beyond her limitations, she must not be hesitant in acquiring the necessary tools to do so. In regards to Natsumi, she follows the motivation that your own life is your own responsibility. Whether or not one appreciates it, is up to them. Her motto is simply that life is for the takers and participators, those who take calculated risk and participate in activities that guarantee success are the ones who will succeed. For this, she is very decisive, for no other word exist within her own vocabulary. Because of this mentality and her upcoming, Natsumi does not have dreams, rarely wishing for anything, instead using her own abilities to achieve what she wants. Responsible for her own fate, a trait engraved into her personality, Natsumi does not believe in complaining. Forced to accept herself as whom she was, a danger to society, forced to grow up in a world that hated her, Natsumi understood that making excuses would rarely change the situation. She had to accept the negative aspects of her life and better them herself, turning the negatives into the positives. Complaining, in her perspective, is for people who do not possess the capabilities to better themselves, essentially those who wish not to try. Those people are the worst kind of people, slackers. Complaining is simply a waste of energy, believing that this energy can better be served for assessing, challenging and solving the adversities in her life. Natsumi finds it completely implausible that many want success and other rewards in life, but refuses to put in the necessary work and sacrifices to do so and when they do not reach their goals, they blame everyone else. To Natsumi, she finds fault in these types of people and rarely associates with them. Slackers who realize that they won't get far in life, despite not wishing to better themselves, are respected by Natsumi because of their realization in their actions. Natsumi's motto is simple, regarding that what each and every person strives for is what they deserve, nothing more and nothing less. In essence, Natsumi is not one who deals with nonsense, a complete realist. She rarely sugarcoats the situation, however despite being a realist she appreciates life, loves how one can learn positive and negative things, generally enjoying improving herself. Natsumi believes in having a career of her own, despite being imprisoned and told otherwise by the revolutionaries for years, wishing to establish her own self worth and liberation. Natsumi believes in being a contributor to life, for only then when you experience life, can you truly be referred to as an authentic and full person. A contributor is someone who leaves a mark on the world, making an imprint on life. Making use of her career, Natsumi seeks to exhibit her self worth, displaying her intelligence and talents. When partaking in her career, Natsumi experiences a self-realization, for nothing makes a woman more self-realized and full than a satisfying career. It is the ultimate aphrodisiac and elixir in her eyes. Besides that, having a career means power and power has its own rewards. Being powerful means calling a shot which translates into ownership, and nothing proves more important to Natsumi than being in complete control of her own fate. More than believing that she should have her own career that successfully embodies her desires, Natsumi also believes that being the best at that regarded career is worth even more. She thrives off of being in charge, the one whom everyone looks to for answer, for being responsible for others equate to power. For this reason, Natsumi believes that being highly intelligent, and prodigiously intuitive is needed for one to truly succeed. Her pride, her desire to release her hidden potential, caused her to develop the mentality that she is the best and that no one can do the job better than she. As a result, it is her job to be a mentor and to help others, cultivating, encouraging, and develop their human potential to the fullest for the good of the village. To her power is an integral part of the human mold, for one has power which means that can be highly proactive and influential to society, something that she embodies. Those without power are often at the burden of others. Natsumi, is one with power, refusing to be on a proverbial leash, only answering to the thing that have accepted her: Money. Women who are often overly independent often seek to be superior to men, to enslave them and often perceive them as below them.. However, Natsumi, despite being overly independent does not view the opposing gender as such. Seeing everyone as an equal individual, Natsumi simply wishes to be equal to the opposing gender, perceiving men as just regular people, nothing more and nothing less. In her opinion, men are not threatened by a successful woman, but rather would welcome one who has the ability to stand alongside them, capable of working on conjunction and supporting them rather than being a burden to them. However, because she holds such high standards for herself, Natsumi does the same for the men she choose to date, requiring them to be emotionally, financially stable and their abilities to rival or surpass her own. Someone who is insecure, lacking in power, dependent or in possession of a weak motto are perceived as weak by Natsumi, thus are not capable of marrying her. While she wishes for someone capable of matching her own prowess, financially and abilities wise, Natsumi does not mind if someone she dates is not as powerful or even makes less money than herself. The only requirement is stability, requiring that he contributes to the relationship emotionally and to the best of his abilities. Wishing not to subscribe to such outdated and utterly sexist paradigms and philosophies, Natsumi believes that a person's abilities and financial status is not measured based upon one's gender, but rather on their qualifications. She feels that it is quite normal for a woman to be in a different league than a man, not fearing being the protector and financial provider if the family requires it, though she would prefer to work in conjunction to fulfill the responsibilities along with the one she wishes to marry. Emotionally castrated, Natsumi did not grow up as a conditional child. She was given things, only to have them taken away in the blink of an eye. As a result, she never had the opportunity to form a desire to have a specific physical object. For this very reason, Natsumi is not passive in the pursuit of achieving pleasure through some tangible creation, including sexual desires. To be passive to Natsumi is to be acquiescent, and due to her independent nature she is everything except acquiescent. From her perspective, that is the same thing as being enslaved, for they are owned by some desire that they passively seem to want. She is proactive regarding her approach to life, adaptable and flexible. What she desires is something for the moment that will make things much more convenient for her, rather than something she needs to rely on daily. Commonly, those who are extreme feminist, often subject themselves to breaking stereotypes of the "perfect woman", refusing to learn how to cook for certain reason, rejecting certain training methods, and even subjecting oneself to poor hygiene. Unlike these extreme feminist, Natsumi does not mind being wildly and uninhibitedly sexy and feminine. To her, being feminine, beautiful and sexy are not antithesis to being independent, powerful and liberated. Viewing stereotypes as limits to society, Natsumi has not educated herself in the following, thus defying them is near impossible. To attempt to defy a stereotype for the sake of doing so, is simply limiting her capabilities as a human being. Refusing to accept that an independent woman can not be feminine and beautiful, Natsumi takes great pride in her appearance and the manner in which she acts, refusing to see those traits as oxymoron to a liberated woman. In correspondence with her independent nature, Natsumi's introverted disposition has resulted in her developing a different demeanor than most. Though she embodies a very serious-determined like attitude, Natsumi is truthfully very eccentric and awkward, very far from being elegant. Notably, Natsumi is very goofy and highly active, causing many to find her rather annoying at times. Full of energy, due to her mutation and always active and focused mindset, Natsumi often moves around a lot. Because she is rather impulsive, acting and thinking quickly due to her decisive manner, she can often get herself into trouble, in which she must user her wits and intelligence to save herself. Daring, risking chances, a fun-loving person is whom Natsumi is. Because she has adopted the role of nurturing others to help them succeed in love, Natsumi is often described as caring, and selfless, helping the youth and others. However, because of her eccentricity, normal relationships normally do not form, as small talk and other things do not happen. She generally radiates compassion, hopefulness. Though introverted, thus meaning she derives happiness from her own self, Natsumi does love meeting new people when she can, due to being isolated for majority of her life. History Destined to Die Apprenticeship Modern Warfare, Beginning Modern Warfare, Middle Modern Warfare, End Becoming a Ronin Abilities Chakra Taijutsu Ninjutsu Venom Techniques Lightning Release Pheromone Generation Web Techniques Body Modification Technique Bukijutsu Kenjutsu Shurikenjutsu Intelligence Trivia Quotes Spiders.